Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet
Kaitlin faces a new villain who is proven to be stronger than all of her past foes combined. Kaitlin and friends band together to take down the new threat before the world is destroyed. Episode Summary Kaitlin and all of her friends have decided to take a vacation to Miami. They're all enjoying the beach life when all of a sudden, Kaitlin receives a call from Laura, who is back at home. She warns them about a new evil. Kaitlin is concerned. Laura reports that this new villain is in town and that he's looking for Kaitlin. Kaitlin wonders why this villain is looking for him. Then she remembers literally every good deed she's done. She asks Laura how things are back at home. Laura links up a video chat and streams what's happening back at home. The villain introduces himself as Irving the Insufferable. Irving is literally destroying the town in just simple punches. Kaitlin shows everybody the live feed and they all realize he's stronger than any villain they've faced. Irving is demanding to know where Kaitlin is. That's when Irving uses his GPS to locate Kaitlin. Laura warns Kaitlin to take cover, now. Kaitlin and all of her friends leave the beach in hopes of avoiding Irving. Irving has had it with this puny town, so he locates Kaitlin in Miami and teleports to Miami. Dan is glad that guy is gone. Aj is too but he wonders how they're going to clean up this huge mess. Meanwhile, back in Miami, the girls are all at the hotel. Unfortunately for them, Irving teleports right where they are. Olivia thinks they're screwed. Irving introduces himself to the girls and says that Kaitlin is the one he's looking for. He immediately starts to fight Kaitlin. He taunts her, wondering where her superhero outfit is. Kaitlin takes out her Super Kaitlin outfit and fits Irving in that. Shannon joins her as Super Hero Shannon. The two fight Irving, but they can't even get a scratch on him. That's when all the girls join in, but they can't seem to get him beat. Irving says they're all powerless against him. There's no use in trying. He laughs evilly as he begins destroying the hotel. Savannah wonders what they're all supposed to do. The girls realize they're going to need some back-up. That's when they call up Melvin, Gary the Great, Sonic and his friends, Mario and his friends, and the robotics team. They're all happy to be reinforcements for this epic battle. Melvin says he can conjure up some spells that oughta take down Irving. Gary brings some devices he think can deal some great damage. Mario and Sonic stick to their series-aimed power-ups. The robotics team brings along the combat robots, the rocket sleigh, and Lauren's machine. Everyone makes a charge for Irving in their second epic battle against Irving. They give everything they've got, but literally nothing is working in the long run. Katie thinks this is hopeless and that they should just give up. Kaitlin then begins giving a motivational speech about not giving up. Shannon thinks she's copying her from that time in Rio, or that one British kid talking about finding a chameleon. Kaitlin asks if they ever gave up during the battle between Arthur and his knights, if they gave up getting Kayla's car out of a ditch, if they gave up retrieving lost items for the school, or if they gave up trying to stop Albert's atomic bomb. Kaitlin says everything worked out in the end for those situations so it can for this one. Kaitlin then has a brilliant idea. Kaitlin asks Melvin if he can create a portal to the imagination world. Melvin does, and then Kaitlin taunts Irving to follow them into the portal. Everyone rushes into the portal, trusting Kaitlin on this one.Everybody finds themselves in a world of nothingness. Casha wonders what the big deal with this is. Shannon thinks this will literally do nothing, now they have nothing to work with. Kaitlin believes they actually have limitless possibilities to work with. Savannah is confused. Kaitlin says she went to this blank world once, and here they can think up of anything they want and it comes to reality. Katie thinks that's cool and conjures up a giant burrito. Macy thinks they have the advantage now. Irving comes into the portal and is ready to face these fools in the imagination realm. But somehow, Irving's powers are disabled in this realm. Irving is very upset. Kaitlin and everybody else charges for Irving and beat him up with everything they have. Irving is upset that he was actually defeated. Everybody cheers. Irving says that some day he'll be back, bigger and stronger. Macy doubts that. But everyone is happy that everything is back to normal. They head for home, where clean up has nearly finished. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The season four finale * The first episode of 2018, which premiered on New Year's Day 2018 * The fifth episode to have a 45-minute time slot * Irving is voiced by Ben Stiller Trivia * The world map theme from Sonic Forces ''is heard as the opening titles theme * Kaitlin flashes back to every single episode up to this point in the series, including the movies and the crossover special * The hotel bears a resemblance to the Park Barrington from ''Family Guy * The final boss theme from Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the first battle between Irving * The robotics team brings the following: ** The combat robots from "Straight Outta School" ** The rocket sleigh from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** Lauren's contraption from "Pumpkin Perfect" * The King Bowser theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard during the second battle between Irving * Mario and Sonic can be seen with some of their power-ups: ** Fire Flower ** Super Star ** Mega Mushroom ** Spring Mushroom ** Penguin Suit ** Tanooki Suit ** Cyan Wisp ** Red Wisp ** Purple Wisp ** Speed Shoes ** Chaos Emeralds * At one point, the Super Star theme can be heard. It is taken from ''Nintendo Land * The Super Sonic theme and Speed Shoes theme can be heard as well. One is taken from Sonic Mania ''and the other is taken from ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Shannon mentions her speech from "Kaitlin at the Olympics" and also refers to Ferb's from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "The Lizard Whisperer" * Kaitlin mentions the events of "A War You Can't Even Win", "Stuck In A Ditch", "Pirates of the High School", and "Appetite For Explosion" * The imagination world from "Just Use Your Imagination" is revisited * An instrumental of "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses is heard during the final battle * Katie's rock solo act during the final battle is a reference to her being a drummer in "Let's Start a Garage Band!" and "Play That Funky Beat" * The instruction manual theme from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''can be heard as the credits theme Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles